Sun-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, please refer to the Sun-shroom (disambiguation) page. 225px |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = Start of Turn: You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sunnier-Shroom. |flavor text = "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it."}} Sun-Shroom is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 . He has the Team-Up trait, and his ability gives the plant hero +1 and transforms him into Sunnier-Shroom at the start of the next turn after he is played. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Secret Agent, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was available in the Super Sun Event, which ran from May 30, 2017 to June 6, 2017. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His description references his Suburban Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies. His second ability is a reference to Sun-Shroom's ability to grow in size in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sunnier-Shroom. *'Set:' Event Card description "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Strategies With Sun-Shroom can be treated as that costs 1 sun more, but has 1 extra health. And in addition, he turns into a Sunnier-Shroom if he survives onto the next turn, which becomes a better version of with 3 health instead of 2. Due to Sun-Shroom transforming into another plant the next turn, he can be played on either an empty lane or in front of a zombie with 1 strength or less, so that he can survive this turn and transform into a bulkier plant at full health the next turn. Chompzilla can use Sun-Shroom in succession with Muscle Sprout as when he transforms into Sunnier-Shroom, Muscle Sprout will activate its ability again. She can also boost him with cards like Fertilize and to help keep him alive. Finally, she can use Black-Eyed Pea to discourage her opponent from using tricks to destroy him, or next to Sun-Shroom to protect him from zombie tricks. Solar Flare can use him as an alternative to Sunflower in mushroom decks, as being in the mushroom tribe, he can benefit from Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. However, do not play Buff-Shroom until he turns into Sunnier-Shroom, as his stat boosts will be erased when he transforms. Wall-Knight is able to increase his strength with Three-Nut, allowing him to retaliate. (Three-Nut's strength boost also applies to Sunnier-Shroom.) If Sun-Shroom successfully transforms, he can use tough plants like to protect Sunnier-Shroom, move him with Gardening Gloves or Bubble Up, and increase his health with Steel Magnolia or Photosynthesizer. does not have many uses or synergies with this, but she can use Shellery and other Team-Up plants to protect Sun-Shroom, and Freeze, Bounce, or destroy zombies that threaten him. Against Sun-Shroom will transform into a bulkier plant that gives more sun to your opponent per turn, so it is highly advised to destroy him before the situation becomes more irritating. Since he has no strength, you can easily destroy him with Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber. Sunnier-Shroom See Sunnier-Shroom. Gallery FixedSunShroom.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics Sunshroomcard.png|Sun-Shroom's card IMG 3374.png|Sun-Shroom's grayed out card Sun-Shroom card face.png|Sun-Shroom's card image DBHY1okUQAA6qHo.png|HD Sun-Shroom SunShroomAttack.png|Sun-Shroom attacking (1) Sun-ShroomAttacksWithSun.PNG|Sun-Shroom attacking (2) Screenshot (60).png|Sun-Shroom activating his ability SunShroomCropped.jpeg|Sun-Shroom destroyed TerrifySunShroom.jpg|Terrify being played on Sun-Shroom LiketheFogStage.jpg|Sun-Shroom Fused with TimeTravelPackSun.png|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SunShroomAd.jpg|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Sun-Shroom In Weekly Events Ads.png|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Weekly Events SunShroomComplete.jpg|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Sun-Shroom Featured in Trashin' Thursday.png|Sun-Shroom being the featured card in the menu for the June 1st, 2017 Sun-Shroom Featured on Mastery Monday.png|Sun-Shroom being the featured card in the menu for the June 5th, 2017 Daily Challenge Old Sun-Shroom Statistics.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics Trivia *He has the exact same sprites and animations as Grow-Shroom, with the only difference being his cap color. *Sunnier-Shroom was mistakenly named Sun-Shroomier in Sun-Shroom's card information. **This was patched in an update. *His descriptions are mistranslated in other languages; in some cases, his ability description may say "Transform a plant into a Sunnier-Shroom." or his card description may say "I don't enjoy sunbathing" instead of "I don't actually like it." See also *Sunnier-Shroom Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Event cards Category:Team-Up cards Category:Sun-producing plants